


Ce que nous sommes devenues

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [8]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate versions, Bitterness, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Limbo, Magic, Magik mini series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relation entre <s>Kitty</s> Cat et Ororo a changé, dans les Limbes. Pour le pire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que nous sommes devenues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ce qui a changé (ou pas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745917) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Ce que nous sommes devenues…   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse ; série limitée Magik (80ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Cat!Kitty/old!Ororo  
>  **Genre :** love/hate  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  « dimension / dérapage » pour mf_100_mots (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11),  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité :** réalité alternative des Limbes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les choses ont dérapé quand les X-Men ont basculé dans les Limbes. Ceux qui ne sont pas morts furent quand même brisés. Pour survivre Ororo a pris son parti de s’allier à l’occulte, cédant à un penchant jusque là soigneusement enfoui. Kitty victime d’un maléfice n’accepte pas cette concession et le lui reproche.

\- Tu m’appelais Chaton autrefois et regarde ce qu’il a fait de moi. Et tu prends le même chemin !

Le temps ne passe plus mais Cat grandit, change et un jour, finit par happer dans ses exigences Ororo qui accepte facilement d’être ainsi punie.


End file.
